Porcelain Doll
by GothicRinoa
Summary: After leaving home at the age of 16 to the city, Quatre finds the pressures of being on your own to be more than he can handle and must do whatever he can to survive...but will his feelings get the better of him?(Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Dirty, he felt so dirty...  
  
Quatre was squated down in a alleyway. The cool air made him shiver. He breathed out in rhythym, the cold causing a light mist to form in the air. His face was pale and his form was small and slight, like a porcelain doll, but was not very visable in the darkness of the night.  
  
He pulled his long coat around his body more, trying to keep the cold from his chilled body. His body was almost like a statue; cold and lifeless.  
  
Quatre thumbed the money in which he stared at with a frown. He then shoved it into his pocket and slumped down against the wall of the building behind him. It was still cold no matter what he did.  
  
He turned his head slightly and watched the passing vehicles and let out a sigh.  
  
He still remembered how he ended up in this situation. He was quite rebelious against homeand school rules. So in the end he ran away to the city and hopeing to find a bright future. But that was the last thing he found. Since he dropped out from school awhile before he left he didn't have much of a career choice. Things were very limited to him. So he had been forced to sell his body to other men for money.  
  
He regreted the choice he made, but it can not be helped now. Quatre always dreamed of graduating with friends, going to college, falling in love and enjoying life to the fullest.  
  
Quatre rubbed his nose slightly and then lay his head down onto his knees, as he pulled them to his chest. The world seemed so different from this view. Painful, lonely, and sad. He felt warm tears pour down his cold redish cheeksand let out a small sob.   
  
He blamed himself. He was the one who left, but people do make mistakes, some more severe than others. He wanted to just throw the money from his pocket, but the urge faded and he kept it stored saftely away.  
  
The night soon faded and morning came. The morning air was moist and damp. The sun was out and warmed the small body which was asleep in the alleyway.The morning traffic was slight and the people on the streets were few, but they would soon become more crowded.  
  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly. His entire body hurt. Yet the chill in the air had become more warm. He yawned and pulled himself up, and stretched. He rubbed the back of his neck which was sore from the uncomfortable sleeping position.  
  
He walked out of the alley way and onto the sidewalk of the street. He scanned the area. He was rather hungry and decided to go to the cafe. He walked down the street and saw a little girl and her mother. They looked to be homeless too... He noticed the mother was talking with another and the small girl was close to tears. Quatre knelt down beside the little girl and smiled a bit."Hello, are you ok?" he sniffled and shook her head."What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm hungry..." The little girl replied.  
  
Quatre frowned."Did you tell your mother?"  
  
"Yes, but mommy says she does't have any money..."  
  
Quatre bit his lip and looked up at the little girls mother which finished talking with someone and turned to her daughter and jumped back in surprise as she saw Quatre there."Oh... who...are you?" She asked feeling a slight un easyness.   
  
"Um... I'm sorry for being nosey...but... your daughter said she was hungry... and she says you have no money..."  
  
The woman looked at Quatre and stayed quiet for a moment, then spoke."...Yes..." she muttered."I lost my job and my husband kicked me out from my house, well...all I have left is my beautiful daughter which I can give nothing to her.."  
  
Quatre stuck his hands into his coat pocket and felt the foughness of the money. He then took it out and held it out to the woman."Here." He smiled at them both."You need it more than me."  
  
"B-but, I can't, it's yours! I couldn't take it!" She pushed his hand away, but Quatre insisted and took her hand and placed the moeny in it."....Thank ...you." She bit her lip and smiled at her daughter.  
  
Quatre smiled."Well, I have got to go now. Good luck." With that Quatre turned and began to walk down the street hands still buried into his jacket pockets. He took whatever he had left for moeny out of his jacket pocket which was only enough for a coffee. At least he'd warm himself up a bit.  
  
He found himself venturing into the cafe, which was practicly empty. Well, it would be packed later on. He usually came in here in the morning's either to eat a little something or just to sit and think and enjoy the company and chit-chat with the random workers.  
  
He made his way over to his usually seat in the corner and watched as a young girl with wavey brown hair dressed up in a white and blue waitress outfi walked up to him."Good morning Quatre, what would you like this morning?" She smiled and leaned her elbows on the table and held a small note pad in one hand, a pen in the other.  
  
"A cup of coffee is fine."  
  
She nodded and smiled, then turned and walked back to the counter. She got his coffee and came back, then handed him the coffee."Here you go!"  
  
"Thank you." Quatre picked up the warm steaming cup of coffee carefully and sipped on it slowly."How are you toay, Catherine?" He asked the young waitress.  
  
"Oh! Doing great!" She bent down and leaned her arms on the table again. She smiled then tilted her head slightly, her wavey hair shimmering from the sunlight that entered through the window."How about you?"  
  
She didn't know much about the teenage boy but got to know him a little during the past week, as he came in every day around the same time.  
  
"Pretty good." Quatre more less lied. He didn't want anyone to know about what he was going through right now so he moreless just made up or pretended lots of things.  
  
"That's good!" Just then a tall boy, looked to be a bit older than Quatre walked in. He had similar color hair to Caterine, yet his was cut short up the back and bangs that hung gracefully over one of his green eyes. Catherine looked over and smiled widely."Trowa! You're back!" She rushed over to the boy for a hug.  
  
Trowa smiled."Yeah, my flight came in early, so I figured I'd surprise you." He sat his suitcase down on the floor and took a seat at one of the tables.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're back! When is it that you have to go abck to University though?" She asked taking the seat across from him.  
  
"In afew days. I was given about a week off of classes, I won't be here very long.."Trowa then snuck a glance at the blonde boy in the corner but quickly returned his glance back to Catherine.  
  
"Oh, it's just good to see you! I missed you so much little brother, so how is everything? Classes going good?"  
  
"Classes are great, it's just very hectic sometimes and I get very busy and involved in my work. Anyways... how's things at home?"  
  
"Oh, really nice, it's hard because it's so quiet without you there, so I decided to adopt a cat for company." She smiled and laughed slightly.  
  
"Ha... sis, no dates or anything?" He leaned back in his chair and rose an eyebrow.  
  
She sighed."I don't think that's any of your business."  
  
Suddenly a young waitress walked over to them."Cathy, we need you to stay an extra shift tonight, also we need you in the kitchen right away."  
  
Catherine nodded."Yes, just a moment." She looked at Trowa."Well talk to you later tonight." Trowa nodded and Catherine got up and rushed off to the kitchen with the other waitress.  
  
Trowa then stared at the boy in the corner and decided to walk over to him. The boy looked so sad to Trowa and he just couldn't help but go over and talk with him."...Excuse me?"  
  
Quatre looked up slightly."Yes?" He asked with a plain, dull sound in his voice.  
  
"...Are you busy?" Trowa questioned looking the boy over carefully.  
  
"...Not really..."  
  
"My name is Trowa."  
  
"I'm Quatre..."  
  
"...Hey...do you want to come back to my place with me?"  
  
Quatre was silent for awhile. He took a sip of his coffee."Sure..." He muttered.  
  
Why not...? What else had he got left to lose. He finished the rest of his coffee and stood up. He knew what he Trowa wanted from him. He knew clearly... Besides it was money. Just...money.  
  
* * *  
  
The house was so clean. Neatly made and organized. The furniture looked like no one even sat on it or used it at all. The floors were spotless. It was beautiful. It reminded Quatre alot of his own house.   
  
Trowa clicked the light switch and the brightness of the light poured into the room. Trowa shuffled across the floor and dropped his suitcase down on the kitchen table and pulled his shoes off. He then took his jacket off and hung it neatly on the coat rack. He turned to Quatre."You can come in you know..." He looked back at the boy which stood silently in the doorway.  
  
Quatre nodded and pulled his boots off and jacket and hung it on the coat rack also. He then turned to see that Trowa made his way to the living room. Quatre stared with a serious face and followed."So..." He muttered, then began to pull his shirt off of his body and walked closer to Trowa.  
  
Trowa turned to look at the boy and blinked a bit shocked."Hey, what are you doing?"Trowa asked stopping him from removing his clothing."When I asked you to come with me I never ment this!"  
  
"I see... Then I guess I'll have to take my business elsewhere."Quatre turned to pur his boots and jackets back on.  
  
"Hey!" Trowa grabbed ahold of Quatre's arm."You don't have to leave. I don't understand, why are you saying this?"  
  
Quatre turned to him with a flat expression."Don't you get it? I'm a prostitute."  
  
Trowa stared hard at the blonde boy infront if him. "You...?" Trowa backed slightly away from him."I think you should leave then."  
  
"Alright."Quatre pulled his black boots back on and grabbed his jacket from the hanger and put it on. He turned to Trowa once more."Thank you anyway." He then left the house, into the coldness of the late afternoon air, and walked off to the road and back to the city. He stopped as he reached the end of the street and looked back to see the rooftop of Trowa's house and frowned."I don't belong anyways."  
  
He then leaned against the street light post and sighed scanning the area for his next customer... 


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dimly lit. Quatre sat quietly at the edge of the silken covered bed. The sented candles gave the room a wonderous smell of vanilla. He clutched his jacket close around his body as if scared or shy. 

Another soon entered the room. His upper body was strong and his looks were utterly gorgeous. His eyes shone a pale blue and his hair was cut short. He was dressed only in a pair of black jeans. He walked over to Quatre and sat down beside him."Hm..." He placed a hand gently on Quatre's shoulder."It's not to cold in here is it?" 

Quatre shook his head and sighed to himself."No,no.." He slipped the jacket off gently revealing smoth, pale, flawless, porcelain skin. 

"You're beautiful..." The man muttered running his hand through Quatres blonde hair. Quatre shuddered slightly and turned his head away from the man. He frowned."Is something wrong?" 

Quatre took a deep breath and shook his head."No, everything's fine...I'm sorry." 

"That's ok..." He replied."Anyways..." The man smiled and began to place kisses gently on Quatre's cheek and collar bone. 

Quatre frowned and let his mind go blank so to try and forget the horrid situation. 

But no matter what these thoughts, feelings, and pain would always be in his mind. It was like a horrible nightmare had come true and will not end no matter what is done. 

**** 

Trowa placed his suitcase down on his bed and opened it. It was getting late and his Catherine would be home soon. He looked around the room and sighed."Good to be home..." He muttered. 

Everything was how he left it when he went off to University. He missed home like any other person would. 

He found himself looking through his old high school belonging's. He pulled out his yearbook and moved to his bed. Things were fun back then. He then heard the slam of the front door taking him out of his thoughts. 

"Cathy must be home."He muttered placing the book down, then lifted himself off the bed and walked out of the room. 

Making his way down the hall and to the kitchen he saw Catherine placing her car keys down on the table with a long tired sigh. She was also cursing slightly under her breath. 

"Bad day?" Trowa asked her making her jump slightly. He laughed as she turned and glared slightly at him. 

"Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed placing her hands on her hips."And yes I've had a very bad day. The cafe was so busy tonight. I can't believe I lasted that long there. It's like hell. I can't believe that two girls called in sick today. Flu must be going around... great." She took her jacket off and placed it down on the coat rack. 

Trowa grinned slightly."Oh, Cathy, cheer up. You survived." Trowa leaned back against the kitchen counter and watched his sister make some hot chocolate. 

She rose an eyebrow and looked at him sternly."You try working in a cafe for 12 hours. You never get a moments peace."She then took the steaming cup to the table and sat down at a chair."I'd really like to see you do it." 

Trowa laughed."Catherine, I'm joking. I'm joking. Calm down." Trowa got himself some hot chocolate and sat at the table as well. 

"Hm... Hey, Trowa. I just remembered something."She almost muttered after taking a sip of her drink. 

Trowa looked up."Hm? What?" 

"Um, well ... a girl that I work with saw you leave with a young boy earlier. I was just wondering why?" She sighed and leaned her elbows on the table. 

Trowa figited slightly."Oh, yea... well, It wasn't what you think really. I was looking for someone to hang out with. Since you were going to be working longer... I just asked if he wanted to hang out for a bit." 

Catherin nodded a bit."Ohh, ok I see. He's always in the cafe in the mornings. A real sweetie too. He always seems to brighten my mornings." She leaned a hand to her cheek. 

"Oh....uh....y...yea?" Trowa shifted in his chair."Didn't you notice anything...uh...different about him? I never even expected to hear something like that from him." 

She blinked."...What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong with him...What do you mean by different?" 

"Uhh, well... nevermind. Ok?" Trowa got up and left the room. 

Catherine stood up from her chair."Trowa, hey, wait!" She rushed to Trowa's room, where he had just went."What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" 

Trowa turned to her."Not really." He shrugged."When i invited him over here. He said and did something a little off." 

"Off? What do you mean by that?!" She stared at Trowa with a funny look."Your not making much sense." 

"He's a prostitute." 

"Oh my... are you serious? What did you say to him?" Catherine bit her lower lip a bit. 

"Well, I kinda just told him to leave."Trowa answered 

"Trowa! That was rude!"Catherine frowned and crossed her arms."You didn't have to tell him to leave, you could of just told him thats not what you wanted from him." 

Trowa sighed and didn't know what to say in reply. Catherine was mad. He just shook his head."Nevermind, ok?" He lay down on his bed and placed both his hands behind his head. He heard Catherine leave the room, and closed his eyes as she did and soon fell asleep. 

**** 

Spinning. Quatre's mind was spinning with many thoughts. Anger, Pity, Death. All so confusing all so horrible. Well what else did he have left to think? 

The clock ticked quietly as he heard the other man's rhytmic breath. He couldn't sleep. Not after this. The whole world just seemed to be teasing him. Taunting all his desicions making things worse. Alot of it was true. So many people and yet so much hate. Nobody cared for one another for how they were. It was all so strange. He glanced out the open window and peered at the night sky. Such peace and tranquility. He began to get lost into the sea of stars letting all his thoughts melt. Yet he knew in reality things like this can not be so easily forgotten. 

He then felt the need to think back to when he was young. When he was with his family. His father was a strict man, so full of rules and order. Most of his sisters were grown up and out of the house but there was three that were still in the house to finish school. They were always joking around with each other and having fun. But that was without their father around. With him around it was always how he wanted it. Quiet and respectable. 

And to think, this was not so long ago... 

But then the memory of leaving his home returned to his thoughts, so vivid and clear like it had just happened. 

His sister had dropped a plate in the kitchen accidentally and his father exploded into rage, yelling at her and sending her to her room after grounding her for a week. Quatre then couldn't take it anymore he just began to scream and yell into a fit of rage and left then and there. His father was too mad to go after him or stop him. 

The night seemed to pass by quickly, yet Quatre slept little. He felt so awkward in this place, and after what he had done, this was the forth time he had done this and still felt utterly horrid. 

As the morning began to rise, he suddenly thought of that guy... Trowa. 

He felt the man's arm cross over his body slowly. Quatre's body stiffened and began to move out of the bed. 

"Mm... where are you going?" The man asked in a low mutter. He shifted sleepily and sat up. 

"...I have to go.. I promised to...meet someone." He lied. 

"Oh...hm, well, I'll give you my number, maybe we can meet up later? How about it?" 

Quatre stared at him for awhile and nodded slowly."..S...sure...." 

The man passed him his number. "My name is Vance, and your name is...?" He placed a hand on Quatre's cheek. 

"Quatre." He said turning his head slightly away from Vance. He then got up taking the paper from his hand and put it in his pocket. "...Thanks." 

"Oh and...uh, here." He smiled and handed Quatre some money."Hope you come back again." 

Quatre smiled slightly."Yea.." He shoved the money in his coat pocket and walked quickly out of the house. He shuddered slightly and began to walk down the street."I... never want to do that again." He then felt a warm tear fall down his cheek and quickly rubbed it away. "I... I can't cry. I have to be strong. I can't give up..." He just kept walking. 

Soon finding himself at that same cafe.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.  
Warnings: Yaoi, angst, drama  
Notes: don't hurt me for the long wait.... and for the horrible chapter... ;_;   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The clouds in the sky began to change to a dark dull grey as they moved swiftly across the city. Small droplets of water began to drift down making the people that were walking either take a cab home or pull an umbrella over their heads to sheid them from the cold rain.   
  
Quatre stared out the window. The rain hit the window with light noise. He liked the rain. It seemed to calm his mind and soul, just maybe... it gave him a escape from reality. This wasn't new to him. he always drifted off in a daydream state. His eyes would just drift off and even though he was looking at the outside his mind would show him different. He liked this.   
  
He felt a light tap on his shoulder and being in the daydream state he was in he never noticed.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
The tap continued as a girls voice called to him.   
  
Quatre shook his head feircely and almost jumped as he turned to the girl. It was Catherine. She smiled and laughed slightly at the boy.   
  
"Daydreaming?" She leaned down over the table and tapped her fingers on the table."Thinking of anything interesting?"   
  
Quatre's startled look faded to a frown."No! I was just... uh..."   
  
She giggled and slid onto the seat across from him."So, how're you doing?"   
  
"Oh, fine."   
  
"Yea?" She sighed and placed her hand on her cheek."I hear you met my brother." She blurted out.   
  
Quatre stared at her."E-Excuse..me?"   
  
"Well he told me something about you being a pr--" She was cut off as Quatre, shocked and embarrised, got up and quickly ran out.   
  
"H-hey!" Catherine got up, stumbling from the chair to chase him but found he was nowhere in sight."Please come back..."   
  
Quatre ran, simply, he just ran. He didn't know exactly why. He just felt the need to get out of there. He knew that she knew. He didn't want a lecture. It was just so... so confusing.   
  
He found himself hiding in the nearest alleyway, tears fully flowing down his now red cheeks. He hit his fists against the brick wall with anger, and fustration. He then stepped back against the wall behind him and slid down to the ground.   
  
He looked down at his knuckles which were now red."God...what have I gotten myself into?"   
  
He sat there. He didn't know for how long, all he knew was it was sometime in the night. This was good times for customers. He swore to himself that he would never do it again. He didn't even know why he left the cafe. He didn't want help for this, he really did want someone to talk to. Advice maybe. He sighed. He didn't know what to do, or think anymore. The most important thing to him was to get off the streets, but he was still young and didn't have a clue about life.   
  
Just then he felt the pain of reality hit him. He knew he had no hope left, he knew his life was gone, he knew there was nothing left for him, he knew he was meaningless. These were his thoughts right now. He knew he would never get a job, education, lover, family and respect. All of that was gone, vanished, dead. He was tainted. Body and Mind was tainted. Nobody would want him now, not for love that is. All he was now was a senseless puppet, doomed to live this meaningless life as a prostitute.   
  
He decided it was pointless to stay in the alleyway all night and do nothing, well since he couldn't sleep. He got up and walked to the sidewalk and looked at the stores which were surprisingly still open." It must not be too late..." Quatre muttered. he began walking the opposite way from the cafe, somewhat afraid to go near it. He glanced behind his shoulder for a moment but suddenly bumped into someone infront of himself.He blinked a bit started."Ah.. I-I'm sorry." He looked up to see a familiar face.   
  
The one that stood infront of him was Vance. His pale blue eyes eyed Quatre slowly."Oh, It's you."   
  
Quatre backed up afew steps."I...I.." He stammered a bit unsure of what to say.   
  
Vance turned and locked the door to the building as Quatre stood there unsure wheither to keep walking or stay."What are you doing?" Vance asked him.   
  
"N-nothing..." Quatre muttered and pushed past him. He lowered his head in shame and pulled the jacket around his waist."How could I be so stupid...All he wants is sex. Nothing more. He gave me his number for that reason only. I'm so so stupid, he's gorgeous, nice and everyone a guy could wish for...but he'd never like someone like me. I'm just worthless. Why would he want someone like me when he could have anyone in the world..." Quatre stopped and looked around. "I better just stop dreaming. I'm just... pointless."   
  
*****   
  
Trowa rubbed his eyes. He flicked through the channels on the tv and found nothin interesting to watch. He looked at his watch. It was getting a bit late. He was just about ready to get up and go to sleep when Catherine walked in and with a sigh sat down on the couch next to him.   
  
"Tired, Cathy?" he asked her since she had sighed.   
  
"What do you think?" She rolled her eyes slightly and frowned.   
  
"Ah.. sorry, sorry. I'll know not to ask that again.."   
  
Catherine sighed again."No, I'm sorry Trowa... I just had a long day. Oh, before I forget.. I talked with that boy."   
  
"What?"Trowa blinked at her."What for?"   
  
"Trowa!" She stared at him and glared."Maybe you don't wanna help people but I do. I pity him. He's too young to be doing things like that. Besides he looks so lonely! I wasn't going to just ignore him."   
  
Trowa rose an eyebrow."But you don't seem so sucessful eh?"   
  
Catherine shook her head."I just.. think he's scared.."   
  
"Or he's just a complete whore and is to embarrissed to fess up to you about it." Trowa stated.   
  
"Trowa! That's enough!How dare you say something like that.."   
  
"Pft.. I just can't tollerate people like that.."   
  
Catherine sighed."Well... you invited him here!"   
  
"But not for THAT purpose."   
  
She turned away from him and stood up."I'm still going to help him out.... next time I see him... I'll make him listen to me."   
  
"Cathy, you're just going to waste your time and breath." Trowa flicked the tv off and stood next to her."Listen Cathy, I just don't want you involved with people like that. Call me paranoid, I don't care. I just don't trust them."   
  
Catherine nearly pouted."I... just... I really hope your wrong about him..."She turned and started to walk to her room."Don't be up too late." She went in her room and closed the door.   
  
Trowa let himself fall back to the couch."...Whatever..."   
  
Blue eyes, Blonde hair, Feminine looks, a sweet voice. Maybe... Catherine was right. Trowa lay back on the couch his mind drifting off since he was half asleep and began to think to himself. Gah... why did Catherine have to bring it up again? It's only one guy and she didn't even know him. I don't understand...She's too caring for her own good... If something happens to her...   
  
Trowa rubbed his eyes trying to rid them of the sleepiness but it just made him more tired. He decided he should get to bed before he feel asleep on the couch which wouldn't be very comfortable. He turned off all the lights and headed to bed. He then changed into his pj's and got into bed.   
  
*TBC*   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
erk....slow updateing....and bad chapter... very sorry..-_- I promise better.rinoa_trowaxquatre@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, angst, drama  
  
Notes: erk...this chapter really sucks.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The moring air was cold and stale. Quatre opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the morning sun. His body was numb and stiff, worse then ever. He rubbed his tired, dry eyes and yawned. He sat in the Alleyway for afew minutes so to wake himself up fully before getting up. He brushed some dirt from his jacket as he stood up.   
  
His bones snapped in places as he stretched."Ow..." He groaned rubbing a hand through his now dirtied hair."Yech..." He grimiced and felt his stomach grumble quietly. He stumbled out towards the sidewalk but hit against someone which seemed familiar to him.   
  
"Hey!" Quatre blinked and looked up to see Catherine smiling at him. He turned to run but found she had a firm grip on his wrist."Don't run away! Please!" She pleaded. He discontinued to try and get away but refused to look at her.   
  
"Let me go..." muttered Quatre.   
  
She frowned."I won't! I want to help you..."   
  
"Help me? I'm just some kid off the street. What do you plan to do?"   
  
"I...I just... you just seem so young and all... Please, just let me help you out!"   
  
Quatre stayed silent and bit his lower lip. He looked up at her and spoke."I never... wanted help... I'm sorry... I... I'll accept your help... As much as I do not want to... I will..." He felt terrible but he knew she wouldn't leave him alone unless he agreed.   
  
Her smile softened even more and she released her grip on his wrist."I wouldn't of let you go unless you agreed. Now... let's see her." She eyed Quatre carefully."OK! I'll bring you back to my place where you can clean up and I'll try and find you some clean cloths as well as something to eat!"   
  
Quatre blinked a bit shocked as she began to pull him away."Y-you really don't have to..."   
  
Catherine looked at him as they walked."Don't worry about it! I mean you already met my brother, and if you explain to us why you're on the street like this... we can help you even more!" Catherine contiued to bable on and Quatre's mind just drifted off.   
  
He didn't want to tell her or anyone about his life! He just wanted to prove to everyone he could do it on his own. But one part of him felt...she was right...maybe right now... he needed a friend.   
  
They soon arrived at her house and Quatre sighed softly."Hey, Catherine... thank you." He muttered.   
  
She giggled a little."No problem! Your seem like too good of a kid to be in such a bad place!" She opened the door and half ran inside leaving Quatre at the front porch.   
  
"Trowa!? Hey Trowa? Where are you?" He heard her call out in the house but heard no reply.She then came back to the front porch and sighed rubbing the back of her head."Trowa must be out. Hm..... well. I have work soon so...Well I'll leave a note on the table for him and you can stay here and clean up some." She took his wrist and pulled him inside and went straight to Trowa's room. "Well... I don't think Trowa's cloths would fit you... but It'll have to do for now. I'll pick you up something to wear while I'm out!" She pulled out some cloths and shoved them into Quatres arms and pulled him to the bathroom."Um..well you can go about whatever here. After you can just watch some tv in the living room or whatever, ask Trowa for something to eat after, thats if your hungry. Trowa should see the note right when he walks in so don't worry about him ok?" Quatre nodded a little.   
  
"Ok... so I'll see you later kid-o. Don't leave while I'm gone... please."   
  
"I... I won't."   
  
She sighed and took in a deep breath."Good. Well see you then." She turned and left the house.   
  
Quatre sighed heavily and stared down at the cloths. He closed the door to the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bathtub   
  
He didn't really know hwo to feel. He was lost and confused. Everything was going so fast. This girl he barely even knew just pulled him off the street. But why? What forced her to do so? He was no one special to her. He was just a regular kid. Although part of him was releived to be off the street. Away from the fear. He felt good here. He felt good that he was safe.   
  
He was even scared. What if when he told them more about himself they would be angry or upset. He knew Trowa was already disgusted with him. But Catherine wasn't, she was willing to help."Maybe I'm... just the cause of the moment. Later on I'll just be a burden on them."   
  
Quatre sighed and stood up. He looked into the mirror above the sink."Man...I so look like shit right now." He pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the floor, then knelt down and sat on the floor to pull his boots off."Oi..." he groaned."My feet..."   
  
For the first time in quite awhile Quatre felt himself smile. He didn't know why exactly. Maybe it was that someone cared or maybe he was just glad to be safe. He stood back up and removed the rest of his clothing and got into the shower.   
  
***   
  
Trowa sighed as he walked into his house. He pulled his jacket off as he walked towards the kitchen. He then tossed it on the table, covering the note Catherine had written.   
  
He kicked his shoes off and sighed. He then headed towards the bathroom and opened the door. His eyues suddenly widened and he let out a small gasp."Wha...?"   
  
In front of him was a quite naked Quatre. He had just gotten out of the shower. He turned slowly and backed away in shock wrapping the towel around himself."I...you..." Quatre stuttered nervously.   
  
"What are you doing here?!"Trowa demanded.   
  
"You....you're sister....she bought me here..." Quatre replied nervously.   
  
"...God..."muttered Trowa annoyed."Why did she do that..."   
  
Quatre lowered his head."I'm....I'm sorry...I'll leave."   
  
"No. Just..."Trowa let out a fustrated sigh."Get dressed." He turned and closed the bathroom door.   
  
Quatre bit his lip and felt himself blush."...This is such a ... strange day..." He pulled the cloths, Catherine had given him, on. Her then bundled his own cloths in his arms and left the bathroom.   
  
He headed toward the kitchen where Trowa stood, finally finding the note Catherine had left for him. Trowa turned to look at Quatre as he walked in.   
  
"Catherine is just too nice. She wants to help everyone in the world but knows it's impossible....but with you I guess she saw someone she could help."   
  
Quatre stood there silently clutching the cloths tightly.   
  
"Are you ok?"Trowa asked raising a eyebrow.   
  
"Where...do I put these?" Quatre questioned looking at the bundle of cloths in his arms.   
  
"Oh. Give them to me."Trowa took them and went out of the room and came back quickly.   
  
"I'm sorry...about before."Quatre muttered."I just well...I thought that's why you asked me here."   
  
"No. I'm not some sick pervert."Trowa stated."Someone like you shouldn't even be doing that. There's many things that could of happened to you."   
  
"I...I know... just nevermind. Ok?"Quatre crossed his arms."Hey...then why did you ask me here then?"   
  
"I don't know really... I guess you just reminded me of someone." Trowa shrugged.   
  
"Oh..ok. I see."   
  
There was a long, uncomfortable, silence between the two.   
  
Trowa was the one to break the silence."You hungry or something?"   
  
Quatre nodded.   
  
"Ok...want anything in particular?"   
  
"No. Anything is fine."   
  
Trowa nodded and went to the fridge to look around for something.   
  
"Do...you mind if I ask you some things...about you...and Catherine?"Quatre managed to ask.   
  
"Well...sure I guess..."Trowa replied as he made himself and Quatre something to eat.   
  
"How old are you and Catherine?"   
  
"I'm 19 and she's 23."   
  
"Ohhh..."   
  
"You?"   
  
"Me..? Well....I....I'm 16."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Quatre nodded."Yea...anyways...um...you live here with her...what about parents?"   
  
"My parents are dead."   
  
Quatre owered his head."I'm sorry...."   
  
"Don't be. I got over it."Trowa replied.And you? Why are you out on the streets?"   
  
"I...."Quatre started."I...hated it home and figured I could live on my own."   
  
"Ha....you're still just a child. You really thought you could make it on your own?"   
  
"H-hey!"Quatre frowned in anger."It's not funny!"   
  
"Yea well look where it got you. Selling yourself on the street and your only 16. Not a bright move. I mean you can't tell me you never thought about it!"   
  
Quatre stayed completely silent. Felling hurt by the words. He clenched his fists and loooked away from Trowa.   
  
"You mad now aren't you? Well it's true. You made a stup[id mistake and you've paid the price. This is no ones fault but your own so don't go sucking up for pity."   
  
"Maybe not, but It doesn't matter anymore." Trowa walked over to the table and placed a plate of sandwiches on it."Just shut up and eat."   
  
Quatre sat down rather annoyed with Trowa and picked up a sandwich. Quatre then found himself stareing at Trowa and felt his cheeks turn warm. 'He's...not that bad afterall....I guess....'   
  
*TBC*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
eee update! i won't have alot during the summer due to work. hm... that is unless I get a real big inspirating hook! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, angst, drama  
  
Notes: I'm at school typing up this chapter... free class umm.. chapter might be good... I dunno... just read please! ^^   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cartherine came home late. She was extremely tired and rather cranky.She knew Trowa was going to be angry with her. She sighed and opened the front door and stepped in removing her shoes and jacket, trying to come in as slow as possible. She held a bag in one hand which contained some cloths for Quatre hoping that he would like them.   
  
As she got to the kitchen she spotted Trowa leaning against the door frame with a angry look on his face."W-what?" she laughed slightly and sat her purse and bag on the table.   
  
"What were you thinking Cathy?!" He demanded.   
  
"What ya mean?" She replied with a slight laugh.   
  
"Cathy! Don't play dumb! You let that sleezy little whore in our house!"   
  
"Pft...So did you...."   
  
"It wasn't like that, Cathy, I'm serious. What did you hope to accomplish by letting him LIVE with us!?"   
  
"Trowa! When did you become such a heartless....bastard?!"   
  
"Catherine. Look, you can't waste your time and money on people like him! If he can't learn the hard was, you...just.....you can't do THIS!"   
  
"You can not tell me what to do Trowa Barton. This is my house and I can do what I like!"   
  
"Cathy, damn it...why?" Trowa sighed in defeat realizing this arguement was getting no where.   
  
"I....well... he looked so helpless...he's so young.... I felt bad. He was so nice and kind. He would of ended up getting hurt out there. I never wanted to see that happen to someone so kind."   
  
Trowa sighed again."....agh... ok Cathy... He can stay...but only because you want him to." He grummbled to himself as she smiled widely.   
  
"Good! I'm glad because I just bought him some cute cloths! Now where is the lil' sweetie?"   
  
"Sleeping. In your room. I didn't want him anywhere near me." Trowa frowned.   
  
"Trowa, you're so mean..." She puffed and left the room. She made her way down the hall and went into her room."Heeey...!" She spotted the small form on the bed and rushed over. "Wakie, wakie!!"   
  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly and sat up a bit startled and stared at her with sleepy eyes."Mnnn... Catherine?" He rubbed his eyes."What is it...?"   
  
She passed him the bag of cloths and grinned."I bought you some cloths! I hope you like them! They should fit, go try them on!"   
  
Quatre blinked."I ... you... never had to...I...you..."He stopped when he looked at her, she wasn't taking no for an answer."I....O-ok... thank you..." He got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to change.   
  
Catherine half giggled and went to go talk with Trowa some more. She found him still in the kitchen sitting at the table."How can you not like such a sweetie?!" She almost elled as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Don't start with me again, Cathy." Trowa muttered.   
  
She sighed and pulled a chair out and sat down."What's wrong with you?Why are you being like this?"   
  
"It's how I feel. I hate it when you do this Catherine. I really do."   
  
She sighed heavily and nearly pouted."I know I do stupid things sometimes...but...this just seemed right. Ya know I really think he isn't as bad as you think!"   
  
"Catherine. You don't do stupid things. You just don't think things through before acting. I'll tell you, he isn't smart from what he talked about with me."   
  
She blinked."You talked with him? What did he say?"   
  
Trowa shrugged slightly."Said he left home thinking he could make it on his own. His family didn't even seem bad from what he talked about. He's a selfish brat and only seeks out attention."   
  
"Hm... you don't know everything Trowa. There has to be something else... He just probably didn't want to tell you..." She sighed."I pity him."   
  
"You pity him for his own stupid mistakes?" Trowa crossed his arms."I wouldn't tell him that, he doesn't want pity."   
  
"Hm... alright... well Trowa at least he knows what he's doing IS wrong... He's not as stupid as you say. You judge him too quickly! Hmph. Well I'm going to go talk with him." She half glared as she stood up from the chair and left the kitchen. She walked back to her room where she saw Quatre sitting quietly on the bed."Oh! Hey! They look nice on you!" Catherine giggled as she looked at the clothes Quatre wore.   
  
"Yea." Quatre half smiled."You really didn't have to do this... I ...really shouldn't be here."   
  
Catherine sat down next to Quatre."Look... I don't think you want to be out on the streets...So when someone simply offers you a place to stay you should kindly accept the offer. I don't think your a bad person and I guess you did what you did for a reason. So why don't you put the past behind you and start looking to a good future, ya know?"   
  
Quatre nodded a bit."I know.. I never ment to be rude by refusing your kind offer...I apologize."   
  
"Hm. There's no need to be sorry. Ok, first things first. How old are you?"   
  
"I just turned 16 not too long ago."   
  
"Ok, hmmm.... that would make you be in the tenth grade right? or?"   
  
"I..well..yes.."   
  
"Ok! I'll have to get you enroled in the nearby school! Hm.... What else... a part time job.... maybe I can snitch you in a job at the cafe!"   
  
Quatre nodded slowly in agreement.   
  
"Oh... and about Trowa... he's...really not that bad...I dunno what's up with him lately. Oh well.... I'm sure he'll stop being that way to you eventually." She looked at the boy and bit her lip slightly unsure if she should mention that he should call home.   
  
"...Something wrong?"   
  
"Oh...um...well....I was thinking that maybe you should call home and let everyone know you're ok..." "I...-"   
  
"I mean you don't have to...but maybe they're worried about you..!"   
  
Worried...Quatre sighed to hmelf. He doubt they were the least bit worried. He remembered the last thing him and his father said to each other. It really wasn't a nice memory nor did he even want to remember, but his thoughts and memories flooding back into his mind.   
  
He had yelled saying he hated his father, saying he was cruel and unfair. His father struck him and replied angrily, like usual since he was always angry about something, so it made matters worse when Quatre yelled. His father had replied saying he ahd better stop being a smart ass and behave.   
  
Althought Quatre hated being told what to do so he lashed out saying he was leaving and was not going to return no matter what happened. And in reply his father claimed he did not care and that he did not want to see or hear his own son ever again unless he would behave his age.   
  
In rage Quatre had left.   
  
So many sad and angry memories. Quatre did not want to share. Maybe...maybe he was being selffish. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe his father was right..Maybe Trowa was right.. He felt so stupid, so disgusted with himself.   
  
He turned his glance down to the floor and felt his eyes begin to sting. I can't....cry...I...I can't... He told himself. I.... I just can't...   
  
Trowa was right when he said this was my own own fault. It's all my fault....   
  
Catherine tilted her head and looked at Quatre in concern."H-hey, you ok? You dazed off there..." The boy didn't move which made her more concerned."Um...are ... are...you crying...?" She noticed small tears going down the small boy's cheeks."Oh god..." She reaced over and hugged the boy which then began to cry more.   
  
I hate myself for everything that has happened. Quatre thought as he tried to stop the tears from coming.   
  
Outside the room Trowa watched. His arms crossed."What is Catherine doing? Damn that guy should be back out on the streets where he belongs." He frowned, but for some reason he could not take his eyes off the boy...   
  
He had forced himself to turn away from the room."What am I thinking..." He muttered."No matter what... he's still a dirty whore..."   
  
*TBC*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A much needed update ...Oi... I've been so busy with other things/school. I have been distracted away from working on my fics.... I really need to update them all. But it's hard finding time. *sigh* but I know I won't stop updateing.^_^ 


End file.
